


Remember Why You Love Me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt goes to visit his sick boyfriend, he learns that Kami has yet to completely let go of his insecurities. Not that Gackt's complaining, as it leads to a night of passionate sex.





	Remember Why You Love Me

            “Kami?” Gackt asked in complete shock as he stared at his supposedly sick boyfriend. At least that’s what he told everyone when he left band rehearsal early. He certainly didn’t look sick. Unless of course sick people sat on chairs naked, with the exception of black thigh high boots and elbow high gloves. One leg was resting on top of the other in a typical Gackt like pose and the room was lit entirely by candles and smelt of vanilla incense. Gackt’s favourite.

            “You’re not sick.” Gackt correctly accused, taking on an annoyed expression he added. “I even brought you a present because I felt sorry for you.”

            “I’m a bad man.” Kami responded quietly, as he stood up and walked out of the room and into his bedroom. Gackt followed amused, his eyes unable to stop taking in the view he was getting.

            “What is this?” Gackt asked, standing in the bedroom doorway as he watched Kami position himself on the bed. He was just so sexy. Maybe too sexy. It was so hard to resist the temptation. Maybe he shouldn’t? What was one more time sleeping with the man he considered his? Nothing? No, not nothing, every time was special in its own way.

            “A present,” Kami replied. “Speaking of,” He added, holding out his hand.

            “It’s nothing special.” Gackt muttered, pulling a box from his pocket. “Just a ring I thought you’d like.”

            “It’s beautiful.” Kami responded, admiring the ring happily.

            “Yeah well. I think you’re present is better,” Gackt replied as he crawled onto the bed and placed a kiss on Kami’s lips. “I can’t believe you skipped rehearsal for this.”

            “I saw you flirting with that girl,” Kami muttered. “I felt it was time I reminded you why you stuck with me.”

            “Kami,” Gackt gasped stunned. “You can’t think it meant something. I flirt with everyone. It doesn’t mean I want to get in bed with them.”

            “It did with me,” Kami responded. “And before that…”

            “I was an awful womaniser,” Gackt responded. “But never a cheat. Surely you know that?”

            “I know Gackt. You love me. You’ll never leave me or cheat on me but…. Well is it wrong for me to try and remove the temptation?”

            “Well you know I have that thing for boots.” Gackt said with a lustful grin before he began to kiss Kami’s lips hungrily. Sliding his body in between Kami’s thighs and gently, suggestively, rubbing their crotches together. Instinctively Kami’s legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, almost as if their bodies had been built to join like this.

            Moving his lips away from Kami’s, the kisses moved to Kami’s neck. There was no rush, they had all night. He could hear Kami making small moans and smiled into the kisses. A hand that could only be Kami’s began to run through his hair, stroking his cheek, running across his back.

            Gackt pulled away from Kami and knelt on the bed as he removed his shirt and unfastened his trousers in front of Kami’s hungry eyes. His own taking in the view of Kami’s perfect body simply waiting for him to take. Licking his lips, he bent back down and teasingly ran his tongue across a hardened nipple. His hands gently holding onto Kami’s waist. This may have been Kami’s idea but as usual he was taking the lead.

            Moving his kisses down across Kami’s stomach, Gackt’s tongue soon found Kami’s slowly hardening penis. Pulling back, he admired Kami’s body once more before bending back down to suck the very tip.

            “Does this feel good?” Gackt whispered, getting a murmur of a response. Taking that as a yes, he playfully sucked Kami into full hardness before moving his lips away. Moments later his tongue flickered across Kami’s entrance, pushing gently inside and then it was gone and his tongue gave Kami’s erection one playful lick before Gackt climbed of the bed altogether and let his remaining clothes fall to the floor.

            “I’m just getting some lube.” Gackt reassured Kami, as he began to head for the door.

            “Don’t bother.” Kami replied, picking some up from his night stand with a deceptively innocent grin.

            “Kinky little angel,” Gackt said, taking the tube away from Kami and coating his fingers carefully. “You’ve even got your legs open for me.”

            “I like how you make me feel,” Kami responded “If that’s a crime, then so be it.”

            “The only crime you’ve committed is looking so hot.” Gackt responded, as he carefully slid a finger into his waiting lover. His free hand running along the soft leather of one of the boots. He could feel the warmth of Kami’s leg beneath and smiled. Just then Kami let out a whimper of pleasure, as Gackt’s finger hit him in just the right place. With a smug grin Gackt began to tease Kami, watching as his lover’s breathing get heavier and the whimpers louder. Sliding in a second finger he began to seriously stretch his lover, the man he cherished more than anything in the world. A third finger slid inside and Gackt bent over to kiss Kami’s lips, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he could claim that beautiful body as his and his alone.

            Satisfied that Kami was ready for him, Gackt removed his fingers and smiled lovingly at the man waiting for him and wondered what position to take him tonight.

            “I want to ride you,” Kami announced, making Gackt’s mind up for him. “This is meant to be my treat. Let me do the work.”

            “Whatever makes you happy,” Gackt replied. “Just keep those boots on. I want to feel the leather brush against my sides as I stare up at your beautiful face, expressing the ultimate joy.”

            “Lie down for me then.” Kami said, waiting for Gackt to obey before straddling him and slowly letting Gackt enter him. He let out a small moan as Gackt thrust upwards burying himself deeper in Kami.

            “You feel so good.” Gackt sighed happily as Kami began to move on top of him, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. They stayed like that for a while before Kami bent over and began to kiss Gackt passionately, his own erection pushing against Gackt’s chest neglected.

            “Why don’t you touch yourself?” Gackt suggested. “I want to see you pleasure yourself on me.” Wordlessly Kami sat back up and began to rub his erection, his own body pushing down harder and harder onto Gackt. He could feel Gackt rising to meet his thrusts and moaned loudly as the pleasure hit him.

            Gackt placed his hands on Kami’s hips and began to push him down harder, moaning happily underneath the red haired man. He didn’t worry about hurting Kami, as he was well aware of exactly how much Kami’s body could take.

            Kami gasped and moaned before spilling his seed across Gackt’s naked chest, with a shiver that spread through their joined bodies. Gackt came moments later, filling Kami’s tired body with a content smile.

            “Let me clean you up.” Gackt whispered as Kami lay down beside him. Not waiting for an answer, he began to lick away the proof of what they had just done starting with Kami’s chest.

            Eventually Kami was clean enough for even Gackt’s perfectionist standards and Gackt lay with an arm and a leg wrapped protectively around the other man. His lover, his friend, his companion. Perhaps he should pretend to be sick more often?


End file.
